UsA
by cherryblossom001
Summary: sakura and pein are brothers and sis from america they came there to do something which comes later read it!XD rated m for cussing possibly lemons for later....-3-


This fic is about sakura and pein who are brother and sister they were born to america but…..they moved to japan where the gang lived…

"this is regular Japanese but is translated to English"

'this is English'

*this is thoughts*

To the story:

'hey pein when the hell are we going to get to japan bitchy tsunade is going to get all over us!' sakura said yelling at her brother as they rode on their own private jet their family was rich her father died a five ago so it was just their mother him and her

'sakura shut up we'll be able to go back to our old mansion at japan in three hours the jet is about to land tell your servants to carry you down to the limo since mom doesn't want you getting dirt in the mansion besides I've never seen you have any other emotion besides bored for five years since dad died' pein said making sakura get more bored as she started putting her long hair into one of the hats from sakura's perfected tomboy things collection

"hey pein im going to go to the usual skateboard park and no! I will never be bullied in that place again besides now that I have a nice big cool jacket I can use it for cover besides school doesn't start till tomorrow I want to enjoy my arrival besides my first ever class is going to be boring so im bringing my skateboard to school to shredd at the roof besides im also signing up for basketball soccer and dodge ball isn't that great?" sakura said she's been practicing Japanese all year but she's not that good yet so she will find her friend hinata fro translations and she will tell temari how to speak English so it's fair

"yeah whatever im going to stay at the house tonight and get some rest.." pein said yawning sakura started to walked down the street then she saw the most awesome guitar a gibson guitar colored red and black covered in blood it was a legendary guitar used by a famous rockstar who was arrested by the cops for murdering his family using his guitar to smash her body

'holy fucking shit!!' sakura shouted as she walked to grab it but a hand touched her cream colored ones it was a silver haired man

'what the hell let go of my fucking guitar r-tard!' sakura yelled at the man

'hey who the hell are you talking to bitch?!?!' the man said sakura was surprised of how he knew English

"hey retard go to hell this guitar is mine!" sakura shouted as the man cussed in front of her attracting the owner

"what's the problem her? You both want that guitar?" the owner said

"yes I'll offer you 500,000 yen for it!!" the man said

"I'll pay you a half a million yen for it" sakura said the man had his jaw on the floor

"im screwed!" the man said frowning sakura just sticked her tounge at him while she took the guitar and jumped on her silver and pink limo

"see ya sucker!!

Preview:

'but pein I don't want to wear stupid mini skirts besides there are a lot of perverts here..' sakura said whining

'fine actually you know what I don't want myself getting laughed at since I have a little sis why don't you disguise as a guy since the teachers are going to make you wear skirts anyways?' pein said boredly

'fine……..good night pein' sakura said walking upstairs to her room

The next morning to the trip to school:

'oi pein-keun…….is that right?' sakura said trying her best on speaking Japanese

'no it isn't sakura it's pein-sama…' pein said teasing her

'in your dreams im not going to call you a god you weirdo…' sakura said under her nice black and silver colored hat

'I will call you sakura-hime at school if you call me pein-sama..' pein said desperate

'corection pein- 'sama'….it's sakurai-sama' sakura said smirking as they both walked to the red carpet butlers rolled down for them as they heard some

"wow they must be rich?" and others "they look hot!" sakura made a puking sound

"hello everybody please welcome pein-sama and sakurai-sama" tsunade said smirking at sakura sakura just glared at tsunade……sakura just stretched her hand on her back and made the middle finger enough for only tsunade to see

Tsunade twitched sakura knew she couldn't give her detention or it will make her look bad

" now please tell us about your likes or unlikes and dreams or ambitions" tsunade said trying to calm herself

"yo? Im pein and I like hardly anything and I hate almost everything and my dreams are taking over this school soon" pein said smirking at the screaming sluts

"hn………..im sakurai I don't like anything…..I haate everything except great clothes like these and fuck off my dreams…." sakura said scraing off some guys and making the girls scream louder

After the introductions on sakura's private room:

'man this place is shitty the principal looks slutty and the girls are sluts….please be with me dad I missed you so much ..' sakura said not crying her father's last words was'sakura I never want to hear or see you cry ever again so please promise me…' her father died just when he got to the hospital

Sakura walked off to her class but tomorrow she was going to get ready for a talent show with pein, so she would have to find a song so she stayed up all night

Next day:

"okay students once again we will have our start of the year talent contest now since you all want itachi's band last since they're always good…here's the first one sakurai and pein's duet band !!" tsunade said as she heard boo's from the crowd

Sakura got on the stage carrying her new guitar with a golden dragon all over it and some of the blood from the murder

Hidan had his mouth open he remembered that was a she! And she was dressed as adude!!!

Okay this song is baby star the one on the anime beck it rocks and also check out their songs!! XD and also sakura had a voice mostly closed to koyuki and yeah she can't even scream like a girl…….like me

Sakura is on guitar and pein is on drums he's a background singer too

I see the light, I see the light that's shooting through

all my doubts and lies, I see the light

I step the ground, I step the ground that's receiving wide

all my sweats and tears and loads and fate, so I step the ground

Born upon a dark sky and shining on my dark side

I feel the wind, I feel the wind that's blowing off

all my whines and weakness, I feel the wind

In a sleepless night, with a chaotic mind, I could find my star

that led me ahead and took me away to the better ways

Born upon a dark sky and shining on my dark side

Here comes the star, here comes the one

I see the one that rise on me

Shining up all around the world

Here comes the star, here comes the one

I see the one

It's the brightest in the world

The one

The birds are singing and a road is winding

My heart is beating and I'm in the sound

I wonder what, so let me go, yeah I'm gonna know

Here comes the star, here comes the one

I see the one that rise on me

Shining up all around the world

Here comes the star, here comes the one

I see the one

Adding on me a flash, a brave, "decide the way"

Here comes the one

Here comes the only one

Here comes the only one

It's the brightest, the brightest in the world

The one

Sakura finished by sticking her tounge out like a rock star and pulling a wire which realeased water from the roof waking the crowd again

"holy shit!!" hidan said running on the backstage to find the pink haired girl with temari shikamaru's girlfriend who he recently had a crush on

"hey y-you pink-ky" hidan stuttered as sakura stared at him curiously until she shouted 'holy shit it's the dude from the guitar store!!!' sakura said confusing hidan

"hidan sakurai said to fucking leave her alone…ohh! And she said she wanted to get a room with me!!!EEE!!" temari said squeeling making hidan stare at her weirdly

The next day after the new school stuff:

"good morning class im you're homeroom teacher hatake akashi or you can call me the white fang…oh and this is our new student sakurai haruno he is the son of the mistress who ows most of the building in japan and america" kakashi said as sakura went in

'Kakashi im going to the roof' sakura said yawning

'yes sakura hime…..--" kakashi paused as the class looked at him

'way to go douche you just have to spill the beans one the first day….men you crack under pressure so bad!' sakura said taking her hat off showing her silky long hair the class gasped some of them took out their cell's messaging people

'great bite me!' sakura said going to her locker to take her guitar and then she went to the roof where she saw a huge tree which had big branches she jumped in one of them walking off school grounds she started to sang as she played the guitar singing moon on the water also a beck song except this version is maho's version female one….

Full moon sways Gently in the night of one fine day On my way Looking for a moment with my dear Full moon waves Slowly on the surface of the lake You are there Smiling in my arms for all those years What a fool! I don't know about tomorrow What it's like to be Ah~ I was sure 'Couldn't let myself to go Even though I feel The end Oh my fair... Floating like a bird that's in her wings You are there Smiling in my arms for all those years What a fool! I don't know about tomorrow What it's like to be Ah~ I was sure 'Couldn't let myself to go Even though I feel The end Full moon sways Gently in the night of one fine day You are there Smiling in my arms for all those years

This attracted students making them all go to their windows some couples started kissing kissing at the end of the song sakura muttered a few words and left jumping from the huge tree

Then some guys meet her

"hey you that's right you fresman you bought the guitar I wanted!" hidan said yelling at her with sasori deidara and the whole gang behind him

"ohh you must be the old man….well too bad I bought it maybe if you were richer you would bought it now.." sakura said smirking hidan's face turned red from anger

"fine bitch besides I heard your dad died five years a--" hidan was cut off by sakura who punched him really hard

"don't you ever try using my dad's death as a insult you fucking asshole" sakura yelled at him.

Okay I will countinue this story next time just had some sort of thrilling feeling about sakurax multi for some reason anyway if you say anything bad on this story for the review then F*** you!!. But thx for others who keep their cool J


End file.
